


Royal Debt

by Pumpkinwarrior9



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinwarrior9/pseuds/Pumpkinwarrior9
Summary: King Dedede struggles to find a way to repay his life debt to Bandana Waddle Dee.





	Royal Debt

**Author's Note:**

> My verse's Dedede and Bandana are right around the same age. Most of the fandom, to my knowledge, portrays Bandana as a child. That being said, PLEASE don't ship kid Bandanas with adult Dededes. Thank you.

Another hour of sitting on the throne of Dreamland had just passed for King Dedede. Alone except for a few Waddle Dee guards for hours a day, Dedede had plenty of time to think in his otherwise boisterous life. An involuntary pass of his left hand over his right arm reminded him of the scars beneath his plumage. Many of those scars came from wounds that would have never had the chance to heal but for the work of a very courageous Waddle Dee. Dedede would never forget that in a lifetime.

In fact, it was high time that he gave Bandana Dee more of a thanks than his namesake headwear.

The real question was how. Dedede couldn’t think of anything worth more than the King’s own life which Bandana had saved on numerous occasions in the wars of Dreamland’s early days. He hadn’t even had to save Bandana’s life once. He knew full well he was stronger than any Waddle Dee, but Bandana was more of a warrior than he’d ever be regardless.

And to think that the only thing he’d given the poor Dee in return was an old picnic blanket from their early days, which had been repurposed as the bandana he’d worn ever since. It was a nice gift, as well as a reminder of their childhood together, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

The king was pacing around the throne room now without even realizing he’d gotten up. He only stopped to think about it when he saw two guards move out of the way to let him pass.

“Uh-” Dedede didn’t feel like explaining himself and passed into the hallway.

Of course, it was one of many hallways in such an expansive castle. These upper levels were reserved for Dedede himself and his highest-ranking subordinates, as well as his personal guard. He could usually find privacy up here. However, the promise of privacy proved to be short-lived as the very subject of his thoughts appeared around a corner.

Bandana ran towards Dedede as soon as the two saw each other. Considering he was almost as old as the king himself, it was remarkable how much energy Bandana had.

“Great King!” Bandana stopped a short but still respectable distance from Dedede, “You’re not in the throne room! Do you have something to attend to?”

“Ha! Like I ever do!” The king joked, trying to set aside his thoughts from a moment ago, “I’m just takin’ a walk. What are  _ you _ up here for?”

“I left my training spear in my room,” Bandana twirled his real spear to emphasize, “Just headed to swap ‘em out!”

“Heh, alright, you go do that!” Dedede began to walk again and patted Bandana on the head as he passed.

“Take care, Great King!” Bandana laughed and continued to walk towards his quarters.

“Hey, you too!”

Dedede had already returned to his thoughts, now freshly conflicted on how to repay that Dee.


End file.
